


A Day In Silvermoon

by Private95



Series: Jaina Proudmoore and the times she encountered Sylvanas Windrunner [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lore? What is lore?, OOC, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Not a lot of outsiders were allowed on Quel’Thalas’ territory. It was strict before the war and now, right after it had ended, the rules for crossing the borders were even more harsh. And Jaina reveled at the opportunity to be there.And what do you know? A certain Ranger-General was enjoying time in the capital city of Silvermoon as well!





	A Day In Silvermoon

Jaina's eyes were wide and full of wonder as she walked behind Archmage trough Silvermoon. Being in the capital of Quel’Thalas as one of the few representatives of Kirin Tor was perhaps the second-best thing that happened in her life. Not a lot of outsiders were allowed on Quel’Thalas’ territory. It was strict before the war and now, right after it had ended, the rules for crossing the borders were even more harsh. And Jaina reveled at the opportunity to be there. To provide assistance with enhancing wards that surrounded the borders on the kingdom.

Her eyes tried to be everywhere at once. She could hear Rhonin and Modera chuckling somewhere ahead of her. She slowed down a bit behind the group of her fellow mages led to the palace by Ranger-Lord Lor'themar Theron himself. She wanted to see as much as possible, not knowing if she’d have time to do so again.

Jaina was distracted by another beautiful structure adorned with intricate woodwork when she ran into someone. She stumbled but was saved from making even more of a fool of herself and landing on her behind by strong arms righting her and making sure she was standing solidly on the ground again.

“Tides, forgive me. I should have been paying attention!”

“I apologize as well. I should have been looking where I was going myself.”

When Jaina finally turned around and looked up at the person who she ran into she wished for the ground to swallow her.

Looking back at her with the look of surprise and recognition was none other than Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner. Who also seemed to be on a leave, if her simple (what she assumed was simple by elven standards) teal with golden thread tunic, and worn in leather breeches and boots were anything to go by.

Her face flared even hotter when Lady Windrunner smiled at her. “My, if it isn’t Lady Jaina. What a pleasant surprise seeing you again!”

“I-I thought I’ve asked you to just call me ‘Jaina’, Lady Windrunner.” Jaina gave the woman a timid but nonetheless genuine smile, trying to stealthily smooth out her robes. Her hands clasped together in an attempt to calm herself when Lady Windrunner chuckled.

“And I thought we had agreed for you to call me ‘Sylvanas’.” Jaina smiled, looking at the ground, cheeks still warm but she wasn’t sure what it was. It didn’t feel like embarrassment at that moment. “Oh, well. I’m sure we’ll get there one day.” They smiled at each other and Jaina was proud of herself for managing to maintain eye contact. “So, what brings you to Silvermoon?”

“O-oh… umm… Kirin Tor was asked to assist in strengthening the wards around the borders. Weren’t you aware of this?”

“I’m afraid I wasn’t. I’m on my long-awaited leave, you see. And I shoved all my responsibilities on Ranger-Lord Lor'themar and told him to forget about my existence for the duration of my leave.” They both chuckled and Jaina could guess how much Lady Windrunner was waiting to get some rest. Even if she was praised for her sense of duty.

“W-well, I’m sure you deserve rest more than anyone.” Tides, was there going to be a day when Jaina wouldn’t stutter with her words when talking to women?

“You and my sisters might be the only ones who think so. Was it left to Sunstrider, I’d be out in the field all year ‘round.”

Jaina had to cover her mouth to hide her grin, not at all surprise at the annoyance that colored Lady Windrunner's voice when it came to Prince Kael’thas. She was about to make another comment when someone called out Lady Windrunner's name.

“Sylvanas!” They both turned in the direction of the voice. Jaina saw three elven women. And she noted that the two of them had similar features and she’d already seen those features. So, it was an easy guess that those two were Lady Windrunner's sisters. She heard about Alleria and Vereesa Windrunner. Captain and Lieutenant rangers of Quel’Thalas army, respectively. Both played big roles during the Second War and both were respected figures in the military as well. The redhead elven woman though… Jaina couldn’t really say who she was, aside from her being a priestess of the Light, judging from her robes. Though the way she had her arms around Lady Alleria’s waist and Lady Alleria’s arm around her shoulders, Jaina had a pretty good guess that the two were in a relationship.

Lady Vereesa called to Lady Windrunner again in Thalassian and Lady Windrunner replied to her in their native tongue as well.

“Forgive me, Lady Jaina, but I must be leaving you.” Lady Windrunner said, looking back at Jaina, giving her a slight bow. “Enjoy your stay in Silvermoon.”

“And you enjoy your leave, Lady Windrunner.” They parted with a friendly smile and Jaina watcher Lady Windrunner jog over to her sister and after exchanging some words with them they all headed for their destination.

“Jaina!” She jumped, not expecting to hear someone yell her name. She quickly spotted Rhonin waving his hand to grab her attention and she quickly caught up with the group again, continuing on their way to the palace.

* * *

The moment Jaina had a sliver of free time she went off into the city on a hunt for book stores. Determined to get as many books as she could. Quickly casting a language comprehension spell on herself, Jaina went on shopping. She was only in her first shop and the sun just began setting when she heard a familiar voice next to her.

“I knew I saw familiar robes.”

Jaina looked to her left, smiling as she saw Lady Windrunner.

“A pleasure seeing you again, Ranger-General.”

“Will you ever call me by my name, Lady Jaina?”

“Probably the same day you call me by mine.” She didn’t know where the bravery to add such cockiness to her tone came from. Jaina decided that she looked a lot more approachable out of her intricate and intimidating armor.

Lady Windrunner raised her hands in defeat before folding them behind her back.

“Would you mind if I accompany you, Lady Jaina?” Jaina was… surprised to say the least. Why would someone like Lady Windrunner would want to be by her side while she walked around the city of Silvermoon looking for bookstores.

“I’m afraid you wouldn’t find my company interesting, Lady Windrunner. I’m merely out looking for books for my studies.”

“On the contrary, Lady Jaina. There’s something fascinating about you and I would like to get to know you better. If it pleases you, of course.”

Jaina's cheeks flared with fire at that statement. She was glad her hands were occupied with a book she was browsing, otherwise she’d be fidgeting with her fingers. She looked everywhere but Lady Windrunner's face. She decided that if she’d bore Lady Windrunner, better it be now before she got used to her presence.

“Of course, Lady Windrunner. But remember, I’ve warned you about finding it boring to be in my company.”

“I believe I’d be the judge of that.” Her eyes shifted to the book Jaina was holding. “I wasn’t aware you know Thalassian.” Lady Windrunner said with clear surprise and… awe?

“O-oh… umm… I- I don’t, honestly. I’ve always wanted to. And I’ve started to study it, but not enough to read yet.” Jaina barely contained a smile at the confused look on Lady Windrunner's face.

“But… Then how do you know which books you want to acquire?”

“It’s just a simple comprehend languages spell. It’s enough for me to get the gist of what the book is about…” Jaina trailed off at the end, as Lady Windrunner looked at her with rapid attention and seeming hung on her every word.

“And you said I’d find your company dull. Yet this is the most fascinating thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I’m sure this is not the most elaborate talk about magic you’ve ever heard.” Jaina dismissed, a blush seemed to be a permanent addition to her checks and the tips of her ears.

“It is perhaps the most passionate one.”

And somehow Jaina found herself walking thought the city of Silvermoon with Ranger-General at her side. And perhaps if she wasn’t so engrossed in a conversation with Lady Windrunner, she would notice the confused and sometime jealous looks the passersby’s were giving her. Lady Windrunner showed her a couple more boke shops in the vicinity and when the lamp posts on the streets shone with magic light to illuminate darkening streets, offered to escort her back to the castle all the while carrying the bunch of books Jaina purchased. On the question why she got so many (half a dozen if Lady Windrunner wasn’t mistaken), Jaina claimed that if that was her one and only time being allowed in Quel’Thalas, she was going to leave with something of value. Though they did have an argument about Lady Windrunner carrying her books, but she quickly found out that Ranger-General was rather stubborn.

“It is not necessary, Lady Windrunner.”

“Nonsense. I insist.”

“I’m more than capable of carrying my books myself.”

“No one is arguing that, Lady Jaina, but I still insist.”

“Tides, is it tiresome arguing with you!”

“Imagine what it’s like for my sisters.”

At that Jaina threw her hands in the air and relented, turning swiftly on her heels and marched ahead, leaving a laughing Ranger-General behind.

But once they’d settled into a stroll, the conversation flew freely again. They were almost at the gates of the castle and Jaina didn’t even notice them getting there. Too engrossed in explaining to Lady Windrunner her theory on teleportation.

“And you see, if I can figure it out, this magic can be used to teleport grand amount of people. And I’m talking about hundreds at a time! Can you imagine? Sending whole squadrons on the battlefield when reinforcement is required? Or evacuating civilians?! Tides I hope there won’t be another war upon us, but just in case! Having such magic would play at great advantage to the Alliance!”

She stopped and looked at Lady Windrunner not expecting to be met with look of pure awe on her face. Jaina immediately flushed, looking down on her hands, fidgeting with her fingers again. Tides, why couldn’t she keep her mouth shut?

“F-forgive me my rambling, L-lady Windrunner. I-”

“Purge that thought from your mind, Lady Jaina. Never apologize for your _brilliance_.” Lady Windrunner said with all seriousness. Though she smiled at Jaina when she looked to the ground again. “Never be ashamed of what you’re passionate about.” She said offering Jaina her hand for a farewell handshake. “And you were wrong.”

Jaina frowned, taking her hand softly. “About?”

“Me finding your company dull.” Lady Windrunner replied, bringing Jaina's hand to her lips and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles, chuckling at the expression of shock and the shy gaze Jaina casted aside. “I find your company most delightful and fascinating.” She smiled, finally handing Jaina the books before giving her a light bow. “Thank you for a pleasant evening, Lady Jaina. And I hope you’ll find the rest of your stay in Silvermoon pleasant.”

Jaina stood, rooted in place, at the gates of the castle, watching Lady Windrunner heading back towards the city, wondering what other pleasant things were going to happen in her life?


End file.
